


And Then There Were None

by fideliant



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like Nathan hadn't expected to be the last one standing, given that he was immortal and all. He just thought that it would have taken a bit longer, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shabnam_e_maghz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabnam_e_maghz/gifts).



 

 

In the end, the money issue was simple once he had sat down to have a good long think about it.

 

When Alisha had come back that day and told them what she'd done, of course his first impulse was to search out this Seth person and sell his power for a fortune. Immortality should've been one of the bank-breakers where it came to the power market, and besides, he wasn't about to choose eternal life where Marnie and Nathan Jr. needed him the most. But then he remembered the future that Curtis had once told them about, the one where they had all become rich and famous with their powers, and he started to see that there could be another way.

 

Without the fame, of course. Not that he would have minded the attention.

 

Eventually, with a bit of brainstorming and help from Kelly and Barry he got into the black market for organ trading, and goodness was it easier than he had thought it would be. A couple of emails to dealers in New Delhi and Macedonia later and Nathan had picked up a cool seventy grand for a lung and both his kidneys; thirty thousand for the lung and twenty for each kidney. He'd made it clear that he was to be killed afterwards, of course, and his body sent back to Thamesmead to be buried.

 

Except he never did get buried, though once he woke up in a body bag while in-transit. That had been one horribly bumpy flight back to England.

 

Marnie never questions as to where he had come into so much money and Nathan never expects her to. They get a nice little place in Southeast London near the bar where the rest all hang out and open a joint bank account that begins to fill up quickly. He pays his taxes and keeps a low profile, plus with the dealers being disgustingly professional about the whole business, they go by undisturbed. Nathan sells a liver to buy the most expensive wedding ring he can find for Marnie, and then afterwards three corneas and another kidney pay for their wedding at the end of the year.

 

It isn't long till he has sold his heart to some wealthy client in the Republic of Ivory Coast and that sets them for what seems to be a very long time. He's halfway to becoming a millionaire at the age of nineteen, until one instance where the quack doesn't use enough anesthetic and Nathan wakes up to find his bare ribs cracked open and a lung being cut from his body. The fact that he's okay afterwards like always isn't the point; he's seen some fucked up shit in his time since the storm but he draws the line at bearing witness to his own vivisection.

 

Things go the way he expects them to after he drops out of the market. Whenever he isn't with Marnie and Nathan Jr. he's at Curtis' bar getting drunk with Kelly and cracking jokes about Alisha's tits. Barry mostly just glares at him but after Nathan buys Alisha the power of clairvoyance from Seth he doesn't have much to say about Nathan's mouth. She'd always complained about not being able to find him whenever he decided to vanish from the world and it had made her uncharacteristically happy to have solved that problem. The jokes are all in good fun anyway.

 

The weird shit, however, doesn't seem to stop just because things are looking up for once. Stuff that they quickly link to the storm continues to happens on a regular basis, like when someone guns him down in the bar one night trying to steal money for some guy down at the community centre claiming to be Jesus Christ and Kelly ends up swapping bodies with a comatose girl in the hospital before they find her boyfriend and at the end of that day their total probation worker death count has gone up by one. He gives points to the zombie cheerleader saga for proving that a zombie apocalypse is in fact one possible way the world might end, and to when Kelly goes to Seth to sell her power and returns with a new one and a shag buddy. He thinks with some perverse admiration that it sort of proved her to be twice the businessperson he ever was even while he was in the organ trade.

 

They go on like this for a while. Even when their community service was over they keep in touch and meet up every now and then for a pint. Sometimes Nathan brings Marnie but he doesn't come as often as he would like. The rest understand. He's a happily married man, and Kelly assures him that they all unanimously agree that he's still a dick and that it's a lot more civil whenever he's not around. 

 

Things are looking all the way up for them, until they start to change.

 

A year down the road and Curtis is gone without a trace. They're at the bar one night and for once he isn't behind the counter serving up beer. The next night, he hasn't come back. And the next night and the night after that. And every night for the rest of the week. His flat is empty, like no one has ever lived there before. Nikki is positively distraught, like she cannot believe he would do something like that to her, while Nathan sardonically quips that maybe he found a alternate timeline without her that he likes better.

 

Kelly punches his arm and Nikki breaks his nose. A day and night later Nikki also stops showing up and they receive a postcard from Brazil a week later from her wishing them the best. Except for Nathan, to whom she writes detailed instructions on how to fuck himself. It doesn't bother him too much because that day he finds a pubic hair in his pot and gets shot by the dealer that night. When he wakes up in a storeroom he makes it a point to knock one out over the dealer's front desk to send a message.

 

When Alisha dies he is the first to break the silence. "It should have been me," he says. "I killed Psycho-girl, not her."

 

It's a bigger shock when Barry tells them everything and for once Nathan is speechless. "Wow, weird kid." He whistles. "You could have at least learned to ride a bike before you saved me." Barry has the plan and Nathan has the money, and one moment Barry is standing on the rooftop with them, the next and he's gone forever. Nathan thinks he'll miss him.

 

Kelly never comes back from Morocco, and then there's just him. 

 

It becomes quiet. A bit too quiet for his taste. He's a family guy but outside of that there's not much to go on. He doesn't have a job, doesn't need one, and with everyone else gone he spends most of his time with Marnie and Nathan Jr. It gets tiresome sometimes, though, and a man needs his mates. He tries to make new friends but can't seem to hang on to them save a chap named Rudy, whom he meets at the community centre trying to smash open a vending machine with a fire extinguisher. The duplication thing isn't much of an issue -- Nathan finds it a real joy teaming up with Rudy One and thinking of ways to screw with Rudy Two just for his classic looks of exasperation at the two of them.

 

Except that Rudy neglects to mention Rudy Three, and one night Nathan is pinned to the floor of the community centre with a pair of scissors in his throat. It's a good thing Rudy Three doesn't know about the immortality shit, but all the same Nathan never sees Rudy One nor Two again.

 

Nowadays Thamesmead is as sleepy as it was before the storm. The world moves on and so does he. He hears about Kelly once in a report about awarding humanitarian efforts and thinks about sending her a card but scraps the idea after realising that he doesn't have much to say to her. Some politician in the Ivory Coast miraculously survives what should have been a clean assassination and Nathan tries not to read too much into that.

 

Eventually he's caught trying to steal a car and ends up in the community centre again. Boring, boring, boring. It is December the twentieth, 2012, and he finds himself half-wishing that the world really would end the next day.

 

That is, until he's sweeping the lonely rooftops and hears a roll of thunder in the distance. He squints skyward, to a welter of grey-black clouds sweeping over the city, and grins.

 

And so it begins again.


End file.
